Fallen Star: Prologue - Chapter 2
by Valefor
Summary: My first PokèMon fic, so please review kindly. ^_^;; It features Mewtwo after the events on New Island (PokèMon: The First Movie) and the renewal of his "purpose"....


**

Prologue

**

He was alone. But it didn't bother him; he was always alone in life, and shall always be alone. no one knew what it was like to be him. And that suited him fine.  
Mewtwo stood on the brink of a cliff un-named by the likes of humans. There, he watched the sunset; the glowing reds and yellows, blues and greens showered the sky in their magnificence as the bright sun retreated into the horizon. The light melting away, fading into the grasp of the darkness and the night wrapped around Mewtwo like a cold blanked, enveloping his body in its muted beauty.  
The large purple eyes that adorned his white face narrowed slightly. An almost bitter thought ran through his mind, undertoned by hatred. _Perfection..._  
The hands to his sides, odd hands with ball-like fingers clenched as best as they could; the tips of each finger rubbed against another, the air in between almost sparking to life with the PokèMon's anger. _Near perfection..._  
He had been so close before the humans had interfered... His eyes narrowed even more as vivid memories darted through his min: a human boy and a Pikachu, a worthless duo of imperfect beings had landed upon his island and ruined everything. They had softened him into reconsidering his former ways, into leaving the world as it lives now. He did not know how they had done it.  
But he was glad he was under their curse no more.  
The other creature, the one from which he himself was spawned through cloning bothered him no longer. It had fled to salvage peace elsewhere, away from the menace that was Mewtwo. And as for the small army of clones he had created...  
They rested at the bottom of the vast sea. Lifeless. Worthless. Free.  
The curse of humanity, the curse of compassion and sympathy had broken in those creatures, contaminated them. Mewtwo would not have it. He could not tolerate imperfection in the inheritors of the world.

He looked upwards, a scowl settling upon his thin lips. The first of the stars were peeking through the blanket of night. The coldness of his eyes and his thoughs would have matched that of the void of space above.  
_We shall rise again..._

**Chapter 1: Fall from Grace**

The next morning was bright and clear in Pallet Town; the grim darkness of night was uplifting like a curtain of black to start off a new day, another chapter of an eternal play being opened. The braying calls of a lone Dodrio signalled the beginning of the day, the chorus of three trailing off to let fate take its part.  
Professor Oak had been up since the crack of dawn to make time for all his daily chores. A smile was never absent from his face as he went about his routine; he enjoyed his work immensely and would never settle with doing anything else. He could get plenty of help for his work since the youngsters in town would love to take care of the PokèMon, but the Professor preffered the peace that came with solitude.  
As noon approached, the sun settling high in the clear blue sky, a new player arrived on the stage.  
Professor Oak sat on a lawn chair on the back patio of his laboratory with a cool glass of water in hand, taking a short break from his work. He sighed quietly and took a long sip of the water, relaxing in the simple pleasures of life.  
A shimmer in the sky caught his attention. It looked like a single cluster of sparkles upon blue construction paper, a silvery-blue glow to itself. Oak's eyes squinted up at it curiously. It had to real shape; at times it looked circular, at times it was more triangular. One thing stuck Oak as odd about it: it was falling towards the ground. He squinted some more to try and guess how near it was...  
A puzzled frown settled on his face. It was close, close enough to land within the boundaries of his reserve.  
"This might be interesting," he muttered to himself. Slowly, he stood up and headed down to his garage where an old Jeep was kept.  
As he hopped in, strapped his seat belt, and turned to key in the ignition, an uneasy feeling settled down in the back of his mind.

_~~~_

A tear from the heavens. A fallen star.  
Mewtwo's eyes snapped open as the remains of an odd dream bounced wihin his skull, keeping itself alive on his memory.  
He saw blackness all around him; faces of his enemies, his betrayors, his prey floated amid the voild like wraiths, each snickering and cackling at him. He wished to fight back but his strength was gone, his power faded away.  
In his mind, he felt helpless. Weak. Pathetic.  
As he writhed beneath his oppressor's mocking laughter, a blinding light flashed then fell from above. Immediately, the faces were gone, replaced by a shimmering white.  
A tear from the heavens. A fallen star.  
Amind the sudden light, Mewtwo squinted to see what had happened  
Before him stood a creature of light, perfect in every way. As he looked closer, he saw that this other looked much like himself; the same angular head, the same large eyes, the same prehensile tail. It had wings, however; wings of an angel...  
Another flash of light and it was gone, swept away as he awakened.  
Mewtwo was once more alone in a small cavern hidden beneath a massave waterfall. he slowly sat up from a makeshift bed of leaves, cold purple eyes staring at nothing.  
The sun shone in through the cascading waters at the mouth of the cave; its normally deafening roars were filtered out through Mewtwo's power leaving a calm babble like water over pebbles echo within the cave.  
An odd feeling settled inside Mewtwo, inside the very core of his troubled existance. He couldn't tell waht it was for it was totallu new to him, a frustratingly alien message just as frustratingly difficult to piece together. He sat in silence, probing through it carefully for any sign of familliarity.  
A ray of sun pierced through a stray droplet of water at just the right angle and just the right time; a bright flicker of white like that of an exploding star flashed through the cave's mouth. The light from that single sparkle sent off a chain reaction of sparks within the waterdrops around it. In just one second, a cascade of water became a curtain of stars.  
Mewtwo's eyes snapped onto the explosion of light, half expecting to see the one in his dreams there to greet him. To his own suprise, a tinge of dissapointment snaked through his heart as he saw the lights were a mere display of nature.  
In a way, the angel had left him once more.  
Slowly, Mewtwo rise, stretching slightly. His tail flickered calmly behind him as he stepped towards the cave entrance and the water outside. He narrowed his eyes slightly, each shimmering blue with his Psychic power. The air abovee him shimmered faintly as well as he mended an umbrella of energy, a barely visible half-dome above him. As he passed beneath the water and hopped onto the first of a series of stepping stones that led from the cave to a shoreline about 15 yards away, the dome slowly faded out of existance, opening from the very top and moving downwards until it was gone.  
He ws at a lake at the end of an isolated valley lush with all sorts of plant and animal life. The falls flowed earthwards from its source near the top of a mountain, against which this valley nestled. Dense forest surrounded the lake, canopy opening above the water to reveal a cool blue sky.  
As Mewtwo lept from stone to stone, he became aware of a faint buzzing in his head. He blinked, looking around as he hopped upon the shore. A small frown formed on his lips as the bizzing got louder. Once more, he looked around cautiosly for the source, deep purple eyes darting about between the trees and within the shadows.  
A flicker of light in the sky.  
Mewtwo's attention focused upon a white spark of light streaking downwards from the heavens. As it fell to the earth, the buzzing got louder, like bursts of static within his brain.  
His senses focused upon the falling star, or at least tried to; he was mentally pushed aside from it as if it were fighting him away. The frown upon his face deepened as he pushed his concentration even harder, setting his mind in an invisible sphere around the object. With the sharp narrowing of his eyes, his mental sphere contracted around it like a fishnet pulled into its prey.  
A spark of pain coursed through his mind and the sphere instantly dissapeared.  
Mewtwo tilted his head slightly, settling with tracking this new distraction visually. What could strong enough to resist a simple scan by him, the most powerful of all PokèMon?  
He hunkered down slightly, lowering his body closer to the ground in a tense crouch as his mind switched from observation mode to flight mode. The air around him began to sparkle as his Psychic powers gripped onto the very molecules of air. After a short pause of charging up his strength, Mewtwo thrust himself upwards. His powers pulled him through the air above the forest canopy and beyond, towards the star streaking across the sky.  
It was an angel, indeed; the tear from the heavens, the fallen star...

**Chapter 2: Destiny Stirring**

The landing wasn't as bad as she expected, if tumbling through the skies, crashing down through countless branches and leaves of the forest canopy, then smacking into the ground could be called a proper "landing". Every bone and muscle of her body ached, crying out in muted agony surpassed only with a sense of terror, of worry as to her new setting.  
She lay flat upon her belly, nestled against the base of a tree bathed in shadows dappled with small spots of light peeking through from the canopy. Her eyes opened hesitantly, narrowed through the mere effort of moving such a miniscule thing as her eyelids. Seeing nothing but green and brown upon arrival to a new and alien place didn't comfort her one bit; if it's forest as thick as the one she finds herself in, it's usually devoid of sentient life, rather teeming with various predatorial animals and the like.  
With a low sigh and a grunt, she tried to push herself up off the ground... then felt herself falling back down with a cry of pain. Her left leg throbbed horribly, even the faintest twitch of muscles within it sending a shockwave of pain through her entire body. She twisted about to look piteously at it, a frown planting itself upon her pale face.  
_Well, it this doesn't beat all..._  
The being spent the next few minutes trying to get herself onto her backside, carefully maneuvering her body, legs, and tail to come to a rest leaning up against the tree she's nearest to. Her wings, delicate and adorned in a blossom of pure white feathers, nestled against her sides as if to protect her. For another long moment, the one known as Vackra just stared at her leg, noticing that it seemed twisted at an odd angle. A corner of her lip curled upwards in a vague snarl. _This can't be good..._  
Not only did her body hurt, her head was in an equal sense of agony. Constantly, she felt as if cold and probing fingers were poking at her mind. In addition to that, there was a continuous buzzing in the background of her thoughts. All she wanted was for that pain to go away... And so she curled up as best she can against her temporary sanctuary beneath the tree, eyes drooping shut as she took a few deep breaths.  
Without any conscious thought, her head snapped upward to glare at a patch of bushes a dozen or so feet away from her. Was someone there? The pains in her head intensified for some reason... something... a warning...?  
Her eyes narrowed sharply, drawing taut upon her skin to give as viscous a glare as she could manage in her weakened state. Her lips parted in another snarl as her mental voice resonated from the depths of her out to be scrutinized by whatever there may be... __  
It took her a moment to notice that she didn't speak verbally as she expected. Despite that little surprise, she kept her grim expression nailed to her face. A rustle of leaves and branches signaled the definite presence of another, and soon enough the mystery was given form.  
A tall creature, lithe and bearing a sense of power and grace, slowly stepped out into clear view before Vackra, though he kept his distance. Eyes constantly churning with emotions buried deep stared out to her... those beautiful eyes...  
Vackra pulled her body closer around her as she eyed this being carefully. _"What manner of business do you have spying on me?"_  
The other didn't move from where he stood now, keeping his posture straight and imposing. He didn't reply immediately, but took the time to look over his new find. His face was a mask void of emotion, only a stern scowl showing through his eyes and mouth. Right as Vackra decided to repeat her question did he speak, telepathically just as she spoke to him. _"Curiosities are investigated, and you certainly fit the category from your entrance..."_  
She blinked and tilted her head slightly to one side. _"What do you mean?"_  
He raised a single hand up towards the skies hidden behind a curtain of tree branches and leaves. _"Finding someone who just fell from the sky isn't a normal thing around this world."_  
Vackra sighed, her glare sharpening. _"Oh, that..."_  
The other nodded. She caught his cold gaze shifting down towards her leg, specifically her left leg, before darting back up to look her in the eyes. _"You are hurt."_  
Her suspicion doubled with that comment from the stranger. Protectively, her tail curled over her leg as her wings nestled closer against her body. _"I'm fine,"_ she snapped.  
He took a step closer, still moving slowly. _ "You need help." _  
_"I said, 'I'm fine'."_  
_"You'll be dead if one of the predators that prowl these forests happens upon you,"_ he said. His arms crossed over his chest as he said that, as if physically hinting that his statement was the ultimate truth.  
Vackra's eyes narrowed. _"Just who are you, anyway?"_  
To her surprise, he seemed amused; a corner of his lip rose in the faintest of smirks. _"I am Mewtwo. And I wish to help you." She noted his eyes darting to a side as if sensing something there. "And we must get you away from here soon. Another approaches."_  
It was her turn to cross her arms over her chest. A stubborn frown made her glare even more intense, though it didn't seem to bother him. _"Why should I trust you?"_  
The smirk on his face didn't disappear. _"Would you rather go with another of your own kind, or be left to the humans?"_  
Vackra blinked quizzically. _"Humans?"_  
_"Yes. I'd suggest you make your decision quickly, one is closing in on this location."_  
She snorted. _"I'd rather go with a human if it's not as rude and snotty as you are."_  
That seemed to get him. His eyes narrowed even more, and his tail began to flicker about at a quicker pace in agitation. He continually looked towards the same spot, each time the smirk that was on his face deepening into a frown.  
_"What, are you afraid of humans?"_  
That got her a nasty glare, and she figured that she just hit a very tender nerve. He hissed at her, _"I fear only the destruction and ignorance brought forth with their mere presence. You don't know what they might do to you if they acquire you."_  
She countered with a hint of venom to her tone, _"I don't know what you'd do, either. And frankly, I don't suppose I want to find out, either. I'm staying."_  
He stared at her for a moment longer, then turned and stormed back into the bush. Vackra leaned back against her tree with a small grin of triumph, arms still crossed. Her fingers drummed against her arms as she snorted to herself.  
_Showed him, heh._

_~~~_

Mewtwo didn't waste time sulking over his apparent loss. He couldn't let the humans get their hands on her... After his brief encounter with the being, he had retreated back into the foliage to observe. There was a human coming, and it was close.  
Slowly, he climbed his way up onto a branch of a tree. He had a clear view of the area in which the being sat, and so he contented himself with watching. More often than not, he caught himself just staring at the creature... admiring? No...  
She, he knew, was the one from his dream. A being just like him, thin and white, though where he had hues of purple, she had a pale blue tint, like the color of the clear sky. Her eyes were jewels of sapphire, pure blue as the clearest lake and a thousand times as beautiful. The most curious aspect to her was her wings, adorned in feathers white as snow. A perfect display of raw beauty, as precious as the most perfect of diamonds.  
A low humming drone caught his attention, coming in from the left of the area. The familiar sounds of suspension bucking and bouncing with the rather rough terrain gave way the identification of a human's automobile. Soon enough, the clunky olive vehicle could be seen tracking its way through the dense foliage of the forest and come to a stop a little more than 30 feet away.  
The female below was looking around for the source of the sound, the smugness to her condition she had before melting into barely hidden panic. That riled another smirk from him. _Not so confident now..._ As he returned his attention to the vehicle parking itself, he caught site of the driver. A human male, as it seemed, with gray hair and a white lab coat... He had remembered this one as "Professor Oak", one of the humans acquainted with that fool, Ash. _What could he be doing all the way out here...?_  
Not that he wanted to know; he could care less about the comings and goings of a feeble old human. If it were not for the presence of this female, that is...  
Sitting back on the branch, he kept a silent and hidden vigil and pondered fates to be unfurled...


End file.
